


"Do you see that dancer over there?"

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [65]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Based On: 2 Absolute Beginners Experience the Dancing Glory that is Salsa, Could be Read as Romantic?, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mark uses they/them and he/him pronouns, Memento mori, Unus Annus, a bit OOC, that wasn't really my intention though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Mark and Ethan meet at a salsa dance club.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor?
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 9





	"Do you see that dancer over there?"

It had been a dull night. One of many, it seemed. He had come here looking for someone to dance with, someone with passion, beauty, and perhaps a modicum of skill-  _ Wouldn’t that be nice? _ Instead, Ethan Nestor was once again settling in for a drink and a lonely night at the bar. Ethan took a sip of whisky and stared into his glass, peering at the liquid as if it would give him everything that he needed. The young man frowned, looking up, gaze passing over the club and all the people dancing once more before he sighed forlornly. He was on the verge of giving up hope that he would ever find a desirable dancing partner when the crowd parted just a bit, and suddenly he spotted  _ them. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Bartender, do you see that dancer over there?”  _ That wonderful, wonderful dancer.  _ “Wow okay- wow, this is my shot-” Ethan smiled for the first time all night, a wide grin that almost stretched to his ears, before slamming his glass down on the bar and sauntering off toward the dancefloor, looking somewhere between a child rushing to open presents on christmas and a wolf who’d caught sight of their prey.   
  
The Bartender looked up, startled by the sound of glass on wood, surprised that the young man had finally left the bar, and a bit miffed that the young man seemed to not be aware of her name, given that he came here so often.  _ Or at least often enough for me to have discovered his name. _ She shook her head, it didn’t matter, she was glad to no longer have to deal with Ethan’s ramblings and the incoherent nonsense that he sprouted even if he wasn’t drunk. She turned and looked at what- correction,  _ who- _ had drawn the lonely young man to the dance floor. _   
  
_

It was Mark Fischbach, who had been attempting to dance away his pain since their arrival at the club. Something about their melancholy atmosphere drew people toward them, as he poured his sadness and regret into his every move until there was none left. For a moment, they hadn’t known what to do when there was finally some peace in his mind, but they had quickly resolved to keep dancing.    
  
As the night wore on, Mark found he was enjoying himself. Dancing to whatever this music was was kind of fun, actually. More fun than he had expected when he decided to come here. (The hot guys who had asked them to dance definitely didn’t have a part to play in this at all) They were quickly becoming exhausted, Mark’s body wasn’t used to dancing this long without really resting. He thought he might quit once they finished this dance.   
  
Once the song was over, and Mark was returned to their original spot on the floor, he took a moment to catch his breath, placing his hands on his knees. Mark stood back up, raising their head to find a young man in a black turtleneck staring at them with intent, and holding out his hand for a dance.    
  
Ethan held his breath as he took in the dancer, wearing a noisy shirt and faded jeans. He was certain that this was the person he’d been meant to dance with his whole life. He only hoped that they would feel the same way, and accept his offered hand. He smiled tentatively as the dancer recovered their breath and looked up, meeting his gaze.   
  
Mark smiled back at him.  _ One more dance couldn’t hurt... _

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about alcohol, so sorry if whiskey isn't exactly something Ethan would drink.


End file.
